


[Podfic] The Lovely and the Fair

by Flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, growlery, seleneaurora



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: misura's story, read aloud by flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, growlery and seleneaurora. (9 minutes)On some days, Edward, Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Prince of Aquitaine suspected that his wife had only taken up embroidery in order to annoy him.
Relationships: Edward the Black Prince/Joan of Kent, Edward the Black Prince/William Thatcher
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Lovely and the Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lovely and the Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142890) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> This was created as part of Voiceteam 2020, for the "First!" challenge and recorded live through the Voiceteam Discord server. 
> 
> Edward the Black Prince: greedy_dancer  
> Joan of Kent: flowerparrish  
> William Thatcher: growlery  
> Joan's mystery friend: seleneaurora  
> Editing: greedy_dancer  
> Cover: wingedwords

  
cover art by: wingedwords

[ ** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/3gdObCS) (Length: 0:09:08)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic!
> 
> If you listened, we'd love to hear from you!


End file.
